The present invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring server host operation, and more particularly, to a monitoring system and method for allowing a client computer to be promptly linked to a properly-loaded server host instead of an overloaded server host that receives a linkage request from the client computer, wherein the properly-loaded server host is selected to be geographically close to the overloaded server.
In conventional client/server architecture, mass data are stored in a server, for allowing a client computer to download data from the server as necessary, so as to reduce costs in maintenance, renewal and transmission of data.
However, the foregoing client/server architecture has significant drawbacks. For example, if many computer devices are provided at a client and simultaneously request for linkage with a server, the server would easily become overloaded, and leads to a halt in network operation, causing serious time delays for interaction between the client and server.
Therefore, how to solve the above problems for allowing a server to promptly respond to multiple linkage requests that are simultaneously generated from computer devices of a client, is greatly desired to implement.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for monitoring server host operation, whereby a computer device of a client can be instantly linked to a server host in a server, thereby facilitating prompt interaction between the client and the server.
In accordance with the above and other objectives, the present invention proposes a system and a method for monitoring server host operation.
The method for monitoring server host operation is applied to a monitoring system connected to a plurality of server hosts in a server; when an overloaded server host receives a linkage request from a computer device of a client, the monitoring system allows another properly-loaded server host to be linked to computer device of the client, so as to achieve immediate interaction between the client and the server.
The above method comprises the steps of: (1) obtaining a host name of the overloaded server host via the monitoring system; (2) searching in a database for geographic location data corresponding to the obtained host name via the monitoring system, wherein the database stores data of host names and corresponding geographic locations for server hosts in the server; (3) searching in the database for another record of geographic location data close to the location of the overloaded server host via the monitoring system, and retrieving a host name of a corresponding server host located in proximity to the overloaded server host; (4) sending a linkage request to the retrieved server host via the monitoring system, and determining if the retrieved server host is overloaded; if yes, returning to the step (1), or otherwise proceeding with step (5); and (5) linking the computer device to the retrieved server host via the monitoring system, so as to allow immediate interaction between the client and the server.
The system for monitoring server host operation of the invention, is used for allowing a computer device of a client to be linked to a properly-loaded server host in a server if the computer device requests for linkage with an overloaded server host, so as to achieve immediate interaction between the client and the server.
The above system comprises: a database, including data of host names, IP (Internet Protocol) addresses, and corresponding geographic locations for server hosts in the server; a receiving module, for obtaining a host name of the overloaded server host that is requested for linkage by the computer device of the client; a searching module, for receiving the obtained host name from the receiving module, so as to search in the database for geographical location data corresponding to the received host name of the overloaded server host, whereby the searching module further searches for another record of geographic location data close to the location of the overloaded server host, so as to retrieve a host name of a corresponding server host located in proximity to the overloaded server host; and a responding module, for receiving the retrieved host name from the searching module, and sending a linkage request to the retrieved server host, wherein if the retrieved server host is overloaded, the searching module performs further searches until finding a properly-loaded server host in the server, so as to allow the computer device of the client to be linked to the properly-loaded server host.
In the use of the system and method for monitoring server host operation of the invention, a server can instantly respond to a linkage request from a client, in manner as to immediately link a client computer to a properly-loaded server host, such that interaction between the client and the server can be promptly achieved. This therefore effectively solves problems in the prior art of halting or delay in network operation due to overloading of a server host simultaneously requested for linkage by multiple client computers.